Real Or Not Real?
by Thefaultinourstarfish
Summary: Between Mockingjay and Epilogue. Katniss and Peeta Living Back in District 12. How do they grow closer? What will happen? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 True Love

Authors note: I do not own the hunger games! Please review or add to your favorites! First FanFic, Don't Judge please(:

Real or Not Real?

Between Epilogue and Mockingjay

Chapter 1

I woke up that morning to the smell of bread. _Peeta's baking breakfast, _I thought. I went down stairs not caring that I was in my pajamas still, and sat down at the table. Haymitch was here. He's not usually at my house so early in the morning. He has before, but not often. Me, Peeta and Haymitch are still close. Haymitch is usually at his house drinking all day, I go hunting every so often, and Peeta bakes. We all try to keep busy.

"Good morning, Katniss." Peeta says casually. I think its weird how me and Peeta aren't that close anymore, we rarely even speak, and I hate it. I miss him. The boy he was in the first arena. The boy who has risked his life for me more times than I can count. The boy who I thought I loved, who tried to kill me, who might still love me. The boy with bread.

"Morning." I say.

"You guys bore me, I'm going home." Haymitch says. He starts to leave his chair when Peeta says.

"If you leave, then how will you get your muffin?" Peeta says with a grin.

"I guess you're right." Says Haymitch" I guess I better stay until after breakfast."

We eat muffins and cheese buns until we are all full. Haymitch leaves my home, almost collapsing in front of the door, but staggers back into being a bit sober to walk home.

"Katniss we need to talk." says Peeta lightly.

"Sure, what do you want?" I ask, sounding a little annoyed.

"What's going on between us? Are we together? Or are we Friends? Or what?" he says. His eyes have a little twinkle in them. I love his eyes. Blue, beautiful, breath-taking.

"I have been wondering the same thing Peeta." I say. I wanted to tell him how I miss him. His warmth, his hugs, his kisses. But I knew I couldn't say that. We are both silent for a while until I see him standing holding onto a chair across the table from me. He's having flashbacks. Neither of us speaks until he comes back to reality.

"Are you okay Peeta?" I say with concern.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just you know flashbacks." He says staring at the tiled floor.

I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him. Peeta didn't object. We stood there for a minute, taking in each other's warmth. My head on his chest, his chin on my head. I could tell that he hated his flashbacks. Thinking of everything that has happened the last 2 years. I know how he feels. The same thing happens to me, but they are always in my nightmares. After a few minutes we both let go. He starred into my eyes. I didn't know what he was doing. It was like he was scanning my face, searching for something. I wasn't sure what he wanted. So instead of waiting for someone to speak, I reached up and kissed him.

Then he said "So, you DO love me." He says with a smirk. I giggle. And without hesitating I say "Of course I do." I smile at him. He smiles back. We walk over toward the couch, He grabs his sketch book and we sit on the couch, and he starts sketching pictures of me. I look at his eyes, focused. He is concentrating on every detail of me. My braid, my grey eyes, and even my scars. He sketches for at least an hour. Then we start talking again.

"Have you ever thought of what would have happened if you didn't volunteer for Prim at the reaping?" he says. His eyes now a little serious.

"Of course I have." I say firmly. "I think about all the time."

"If you didn't, do you think I would be alive today?" He says sadly.

I don't know how to answer. I really don't know if Peeta would be alive if I hadn't gone into the games. Circumstances would be completely different. Peeta might not have got cut by Cato, or stung by tracker jackers. Or even survived the first day. All I say is.

"I honestly don't know." I look off toward the empty white wall across the room. Thinking, staring off into space.

"I don't think I would have had a chance without you" He says coolly. "We might not have ever spoken if you hadn't volunteered for Prim. Which would have made my life horrible. I would have been without the girl who made my life worth living."

Once he says this, tears roll down my cheeks. Peeta notices, and scoots over toward me and holds me close. My face sobbing into his shoulder. I couldn't help but cry, I couldn't hold in all the sadness I felt. About everything. The thought of Prim makes me sob even more, but I know Peeta's here. To help me. To be there for me.

"Katniss don't cry. It's all going to be okay." He says, trying to calm me. It doesn't help much. I lift my head from his shoulder, I look at his eyes. He's genuinely upset, because I am upset. I'm so tired now. Tired of crying, tired of everything.

"I want to go sleep" I tell him. "I know it's early but I just want to lie down."

"Alright, Should I go then?" He says.

"No, don't leave me, not until I fall asleep." I say. I knew I had told him this before.

He scoops me up, and heads upstairs. We walk into my bedroom and he gently lays me on my bed. He tucks me in and sits next to me. He fiddles with my hair and still is when I doze off.

I'm running. In the arena, through the forest. I hear screams. It's Prim's voice I hear. I start sprinting. Running as fast I can to get to her. I call out her name. "PRIM!" I shout it louder and louder each time. I see her lying on the ground in a net. Just like Rue when I watched the boy from District 1 kill her. I look over to see Gale. Running with a spear. About to shoot it at Prim. "NOO!" I shout. But it is too late. The spear goes through her stomach.

I wake up screaming and crying. Peeta must have still been here. Because he runs up the stairs nearly seconds after I awoke. He rushes toward me and holds me again. Just as he did only a few hours ago. He asks me what my nightmare was about. I sat up and said "I was back in the arena. From our first hunger games. I was running. I heard Prim screaming. I saw her in a net, and Gale threw a spear at her. Just like the Boy form one did to Rue. I was so scared Peeta…" "It's all okay Katniss, everything is okay. I'm sorry about your nightmare." He says trying to comfort me. It's working. I automatically feel better when I'm with Peeta. I am so glad I have him.

"Peeta?" I say.

"What is it Katniss?" He says back.

I didn't even think before I said. "I love you."


	2. Chapter 2 For real this Time

Real or Not Real? By Olivia Isbill

Chapter 2

"I love you too." He whispers back at me. A smile creeps up on his face.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"It's about seven forty five. Just in time for dinner, let's go downstairs." He says.

I tell him I will be down in a minute. I jump in the shower and put on some clothes. I grab my brush and walk back into the bathroom. I stare into the mirror while I brush my hair. I don't bother braiding my hair. I'm just going downstairs for dinner. I slowly walk down the stairs. Greasy Sae is here with her granddaughter. She and Peeta have a good connection. He will always play with her. I love watching him. He seems so happy around Children. Maybe someday he will be a father, and will have his own child.

Greasy Sae cooked us dinner, all four of us sat at the table and ate. We exchanged small talk, about my mother, and Gale, and pretty much life. Peeta finishes before everyone else and leaves to go check on Haymitch.

**Peeta POV**

I walk to Haymitch's house. My feet moving swiftly through the soft grass of the Victor's Village. I don't even knock when I walk inside. Haymitch is sitting at the dinner table, with a bottle of white liquor in his hand. I'm not the least bit surprised. I sit down across the table from him and say. "So Haymitch, I have got some news."

"What do you want?" He says annoyed.

"I'm pretty sure I am going to propose to Katniss. For real this time." I say looking down at the table.

"Well, well, well. When do you plan on asking?" He says seeming interested.

"I think I will tonight actually. Wait no, tomorrow. But first I need you to do me a favor…" I say.

"What is that favor?" He says.

"I need you to ask Paylor to let us go to the training center. I want to propose on the roof. In the garden. This means I also need you to give me a fake letter. So I can give it to Katniss, so she thinks we are going to the Capitol for another reason. Can you help?" I say pleading.

"I can see what I can do. But that's all for now, okay kid?" He says.

"Okay. See you tomorrow Haymitch." I say and head out the door.

**Katniss POV**

Peeta arrives back here about ten minutes later. I ask him how Haymitch is doing and he says."He is just fine."

"Well okay." I say calmly.

Later that evening I head upstairs and go to sleep. Peeta went home, so I was all by myself. Thinking about so many things. Too many things to stay focused on one thing for very long. After a while of lying there, I fell asleep. Falling into a dreamless sleep. I wake up to Peeta trying to tell me something that seems pretty important. I sit up on my bed, and he says.

"We got a letter in the mail, from Paylor. We better read it."

He opens the envelope and grabs a piece of paper form the inside, and unfolds it. Then he reads.

"Dear Katniss, Haymitch, and Peeta. I would like to speak to all three of you as soon as possible. Meet me at the training center. Sincerely President Paylor."

"Wonder why she needs us, and why we would meet at the training center?" I say confused.

"Well we should probably catch a train soon. Get ready and I'll be back soon." He says and exits my room. I take a quick shower and braid my hair. I get dressed in a normal green T-shirt and jeans. I put on my jacket and boots and walk to Peeta's house.

**Peeta POV**

I hear the doorbell rings and rush over to the door. Its Katniss, she must be ready. I open the door and step outside. We both walk to pick up Haymitch, and head for the train station. We pull into the Capitol within a couple of hours. We all head to the training center and see Paylor waiting downstairs for us. She says "Well welcome back you three! I'm here to tell you will all be competing again!" Katniss' eyes widen, and her jaw drops.

Me and Haymitch both know she's kidding. Katniss doesn't. Then Katniss says "What?" Paylor then laughs a little, and says "I was just joking around. Anyways, before we get to the matter at hand, you all are free to go revisit anywhere you want to. Just be back down here in an hour!"

**Katniss POV**

When Paylor says those words I know exactly where I want to go. The roof. But before I can say anything, Peeta grabs my hand we dart for the stairs. He opens the door for me and we both step up the stairs to the roof. Our roof.

We walk through the dome shaped room, and then we are there. It's still morning and the sun is still rising. It's pretty but not as pretty as the sunset. Me and Peeta are still holding hands when we both walk over toward the Garden. We sit down on the bench and just sit. Then Peeta asks "We came up here on the day before the Quarter Quell, Real or not real?"

"Real" I say smiling."My head was in your lap and you braided my hair. You said you wanted to live in that moment forever. I said I allowed it."

"Well there is something else I will definitely need your permission for…" He says. I didn't understand what he meant.

"What do you mean you need my permission? For what?" I ask. He grabbed my hand, intertwining my fingers in his, and walked to the railing. We could see almost the entire city from up there. I almost forgot how breath-taking the view was. Peeta looked down at me with his perfect blue eyes. He leaned down and kissed me. The he was getting down on the ground, on one knee. I had an idea of what he was doing when he said.

"Katniss Everdeen, Will you marry me?"


	3. Chapter 3 Always

Real or not Real? By Olivia Isbill

Chapter 3

I stand there for a moment. Dead silent. Taking in my surroundings, and what just happened. I see Peeta, on one knee holding out a ring. We are on the training center roof. In the garden where we always visited. Then I remember Peeta's words. "Katniss Everdeen, Will you marry me?" We are both still silent. I'm thinking all of this through my head. _You and Peeta can live together forever. _I thought. We could really do it. Be together again.

"Oh my gosh. Peeta…" My eyes widen, and I put on a smile. "Of course!"

He stands up and I give him a huge hug. He holds me tightly for a minute, and kisses my forehead. "That's what I thought you'd say" He says with a smirk. We both pull back from our hug, grab each other's hands, and trot back down to Paylor. She and Haymitch are both standing there with huge smiles on their faces. I didn't know why until I see Paylor running up to hug me. I hug her back, not knowing why she is doing this. Then she says.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you two!" Then she hugs us both. _She knew! _She and Haymitch both knew! Peeta must have planed all of this. Just to be sure, I ask him.

"Of course I did. Everything had to be perfect for you." He says coolly.

"So there wasn't any announcement or anything Paylor?" I say looking toward her now.

"Nope, just the proposal. Peeta wanted to have it done on the roof, and as you see, I allowed it." She replies. I can't help but go up and hug her. I whisper in her ear. "Thank you." She just nods, I let go of her and smile back at her. Then I turn to Peeta, grab his hand, and we all walk out the door then Me, Peeta, and Haymitch are on our way back to 12.

**Peeta POV**

When we reach district 12, me and Katniss both walk over to her house. We are about to enter her home when she says "So for real this time?" I only assume she is talking about getting married. I mean, what else would she be talking about? I finally take in the realization. Me and Katniss are actually getting married. I want to have the wedding immediately but I know we can't do that. I stand there silent for a minute. I look up hoping to see her face. She has her eyes fixed on the ground. I lift my hand to her chin, and lift her head up. Gently. Her eyes are completely focused on mine now. She is still waiting for a reply. I then say.

"Why not? I love you Katniss, I want to be with you, forever." I glance at the ground, then back up at her eyes. She's still looking into mine. I start to lean in, a little bit closer. She seemed a bit startled at first when I scooted in. But I know she's not anymore when she reaches up and kissed me. I loved her kisses. They were the only ones I ever wanted. She was the only girl I ever wanted. And finally, I had her. We both smile and I open the door for her, she mutters a thank you, and we both walk inside. We both sit down on the couch, she leaned up against me. Her head on my chest. I braided her hair. We were both silent. I didn't notice when she dozed off. Because about ten minutes later, I did too.

**Katniss POV**

I woke up the next morning, and I was still laying on Peeta. He is just laying there. With his eyes closed. I can tell he's awake though. He sits up and says.

"No nightmares?" I nod my head, and lay it back down. I didn't have a nightmare, or a dream. Just a goodnight's sleep. We both sit there for a minute, and Peeta gets up to go make breakfast. He makes blueberry pancakes. Not any kind of bread. He makes these occasionally, when he's in a really good mood. I'm not surprised he is today. When he finishes with the pancakes, he sets a plate down on the table, and tells me the food is ready. I stand up and walk over to the table, nearly falling over. I was laying down for about twelve hours. I needed to get the hang of walking for a minute. We both sit and eat our pancakes. They were delicious.

"I need to go hunting." I say after we both finish our food.

"Okay Katniss, when are you going to go?" He asks.

"Probably in a couple hours." I say with a shrug.

"Okay." He says without hesitation.

For the next hour, Peeta and I draw and write about plants in my family book. We only finish a couple pages, before I say I should go out to the woods. Peeta doesn't protest. I walk upstairs to my bathroom and take a quick shower. I get dressed in a pair of jeans and grab a T-shirt. I take my hunter's jacket out of my closet and put on my boots. I walk back downstairs and give Peeta a quick kiss on the cheek before I leave.

I head out of my home and walk out of the Victor's Village. I walk across the meadow and finally reach the fence. I still listen for the electricity to be safe. I mean, you never know. I shimmy through the hole in the fence and start heading for the woods. I grab my bow and arrow from the hollowed out trunk, and make my way farther into the woods. I shoot a squirrel, and a rabbit. I walk out even farther into the woods until I reach the lake. Gale is there.

"Hey Catnip." He says with a smile and stands.

"Hi." I say staring at the ground.

"Do you still hate me?" He asks seriously.

"I never hated you." I say reassuring him. " I wouldn't ever hate you. It wasn't your fault Gale. It's just the way it is." Tears start to roll down my cheek. He gives me a hug and I don't object. I cry into his shoulder for a minute and gather myself. He asks what I caught and I hold up the Rabbit and squirrel. He laughs. I have been missing Gale. Not the way I missed Peeta. I missed hunting with Gale. My bestfriend and I never spoke anymore. We hunted for about an hour longer. I told Gale I needed to leave. But then I remembered I needed to tell him something.

"Gale."

"Yeah Katniss." He asked.

"Peeta and I are going to get married." I say again looking at the ground.

"I'm happy for you. " He says with a grin. Maybe Gale decided to change. Changed his feelings for me. Finally realized we are just friends. That I love Peeta, I love Gale too of course. But not the way I love Peeta.  
>"Oh, thank you then." I say. I then give him a hug goodbye and start to head back for my home.<p>

I shimmy back under the fence and start walking toward the Victor's Village. It started snowing. The ground got slick and covered with ice. I nearly fell when I was walking through the square. I was just now turning into the Victor's Village when I turned around. Still walking I turn back and my foot slips on a piece of ice. I was on yards away from my home. I felt a sharp pain in my foot. I felt a pain in my foot before, when I jumped over the fence and hurt my heel. I had did something to my ankle this time though. The pain was massive. I wasn't sure exactly what happened to my foot. But I knew it wasn't good. Luckily, Peeta had went back to his house after I left, He must have been worried about me because I saw him walking over to my house. He looked back for a second and saw me. He started running towards me. I'm surprised he didn't slip. He bends down on his knees beside me and says.

"Are you okay Katniss?" I see concern in his eyes. Snow is falling and he's getting it in his hair. I love the way his hair looks with snow in it. His blond hair with the snow.

"I hurt my foot, my ankle. I slipped on some ice. I can't get up." I say suddenly.

"Come on then." He says. He picks me up and starts to carry to my house. He sets me down on my bed when we get inside. He grabs some ice and holds it against my foot. He tells me to go to sleep. That I needed to rest. He gets up to start leaving when I say.

"No, Peeta. Stay with me." He comes over and grabs my hands, sitting beside me. The I hear him whisper, before I doze off.

"Always."


	4. Chapter 4 Nightmares

Real or Not Real? By: Olivia Isbill

Chapter 4

**Peeta POV**

"Always." I whisper. Katniss had fallen asleep. She had sprained or twisted her ankle. I was sure to note to myself to call Mrs. Everdeen tomorrow and If she wasn't busy, ask her to come check on Katniss. Katniss looks so peaceful when she sleeps. I think I've told her something like that before. While we were in the Hunger Games. I said I liked watching her sleep. _I'm such a stalker._ But she doesn't care. At least not anymore.

I get tired after a while. I lay down on the other side of the bed, and eventually falling asleep. I woke up and Katniss was still sleeping, I didn't want to wake her. I quietly and cautiously got up to leave the room. As I was approaching the door, I heard her say something. She wasn't asleep. She was awake.

"Peeta, why are you leaving?"

"I'm not Katniss. I would never leave you. I'm just going down stairs to make you breakfast." I say reassuring her.

"Oh, ok." She says. Then she falls back asleep. I carefully walk down the stairs and head towards the kitchen. I put on my apron, and grab some ingredients. I grab some flour and start to make some bread. I knead the bread, and Pop it into the oven. I haven't thought about our wedding. Where is it going to be? Who are we inviting? When is Katniss getting her dress? Who will be my best man? So many different questions are going through my head._ Wait. _I think. _Why does it matter, All that matters is I will have Katniss._ I smile at the thought. I take the bread out of the oven after half an hour. I put the pan of bread on the stove, and let it cool. I take my apron off, and head upstairs. Katniss is just lying there. Her eyes look dead. Cold. The gray in her eyes is darker than ever. I walk over to her.

"Katniss, Can you hear me?" I say pretty loudly.

Nothing. She just stays there. Frozen in time. Not moving a muscle.

"KATNISS! LISTEN TO ME!" I'm screaming now, more scared than I ever have been before.

She still doesn't move. I'm sobbing now. My face is filled with tears.

"Katniss please, please don't leave me, you can't be gone. No." I'm lying with my head on her side. I just lay there, resting my head. Silently sobbing. About five minutes later. Her eyes are refilled with her natural eye color. She is breathing better. What just Happened to her?

"Peeta." She says whispering.

"Oh my gosh. Katniss. Your alive, you're breathing." I say with a sign of relief.

She looks at me, and she can tell I have been sobbing. "Peeta, what are you talking about."

"You were just lying there. Paralyzed. Not moving, and your eyes were dark. I was so scared, I thought you died." I say. She wipes the tears rolling down my face away. I can't help but smile.

"Peeta. I don't know what happened. I had a nightmare. I must have been paralyzed with fear. I usually Scream, you usually come in and hold me. I always feel better." She says with a smile.

"I'm just glad I know you are alright, not dead." I say and wrap my arms around her. I hold her close. I was so scared. I thought I had lost her for good…

We both walk downstairs and sit at the kitchen table. I go grab the bread, a cutting board, and a knife. I start to slice the bread. When Katniss says.

"I saw Gale yesterday." Hawthorne. I always was Jealous of him. He was one of the reasons me and Katniss never spoke until the games. He was always with her. We have grown to be better friends, but I shouldn't be jealous. Katniss is my girl. We are getting married.

"Oh you did now." I say with a questioning look on my face. "In the woods?"

She nods. "I thought He was in District 2?" I ask.

"Me too. Guess he came back. I told him how we are getting married." She says.

"Oh. Was he angry?" I say.

"No. He said he was happy for us. I think he likes someone in 2. Maybe he even has a girlfriend." She says.

"Well that's good for him." I say. We eat in silence. Then I grab her hand, and pull her toward the couch. We sit next to each other. Hand in hand. Her hands are always soft. I love that. I love her. I'm so glad she will soon be known as Katniss Mellark. Speaking of which, I then say to her.

"So, don't we need to plan our wedding?"

Her eyes widen, guess she forgot about it too. "Of course. When do you want it?" she asks.

"Whenever you do, Katniss." I say.

"Well how about next week?" She says. That's really soon. She hasn't even told her mother, only Paylor, Gale and Haymitch know.

"Fine by me. I'll go call Annie, and Johanna. I'm sure they will want to be at our wedding." I say.

"I need to call my mother first." She says. "She doesn't even know yet."

**Katniss POV**

I walk over to the telephone that is sitting on the side table next to the couch. Peeta is sitting next to me. I dial my mother's number. After three rings. She answered.

"Hello Katniss." She says.

"Mother, I have to tell you something." I say sounding distracted.

"What is it Katniss?" She says.

"Peeta Proposed. I said yes. We are getting married." I say. Peeta is sitting next to me, and is smiling.

"That's great Katniss. When is the big day?" She asks.

"We were thinking next week, not sure exactly when. I will call you as soon as we pick the date." I say.

"Ok, I have to go. I will call you soon. Love you Katniss."

"Love you too." And I hang up the phone.

Peeta is still sitting next to me and is still smiling.

"How about we have the wedding where you proposed, on the roof?" I say to him.

"I'm fine with that, but I wanted to have it here. In District 12." He says.

"You're right. How about the justice building?" I say with a smile.

"Okay. The justice building. How about next week on, Tuesday?" He asks.

"Sure." I say, and give him a kiss. We both sit there for a minute, then Peeta starts to make the invitations. We go over who we want to come. Gale, Annie, Johanna, My other, Haymitch, Greasy Sae and her granddaughter, Plutarch and Paylor. I would have wanted Finnick, Madge, and Prim to come. But obviously they won't be coming.

Who will be my Maid of Honor? I guess I won't have one. I could always ask Annie. I decide that's the best thing to do. Me and Peeta discuss who his best man will be. I thought of Gale, but Peeta really wanted to repay Haymitch for helping with the proposal. Plus Haymitch has been through so much with both of us.

"Peeta, I'm so glad we are getting married. In just a week." I say.

"Me too. I'm so glad that I have you, Katniss." He says. "Without you my life would be useless."

This makes me tear up, tears of joy. Peeta holds me close. My arms are tightly wrapped around his neck. I lift my head up. His eyes stare deeply in mine. I love his eyes. So much, they are the perfect shade of blue. I also look down at lips. Wanting them. Wanting a kiss. Peeta seems to notice because he kisses me. His kisses always make me feel how I did in the arena. Warm and curious. Wanting more.


	5. Chapter 5 No Air

Real or Not Real? By Olivia Isbill

Chapter 5

**Peeta POV**

"So we are getting married at the Justice building next week?" I ask Katniss stupidly.

"I guess so. Oh my gosh, Peeta, what about my dress?" She says looking up at me.

"It doesn't matter; you'd look beautiful in just a T-shirt at your wedding." She rolls her eyes when I say this. "I think we might have the one Cinna made for you."

"Oh, I would love to where that one." She says with a huge smile on her face.

"Good, I'll be back. Let me go see if I can find it." I say and head for the stairs.

I walk up to her room and look in her closet. She has at least twenty different T-shirts. She also has her Father's hunting jacket. She would probably keep that forever. I look up in the top of her closet. There's a big white box. _That's got to be it. _I think. I reach down from the top shelf, and pull the box out of the closet. I set it down on her bed. I lift the lid of the box and see the marvelous white gown. She's going to love it. But, I could always lie, I could say I didn't find it and surprise her. I think she will be so happy if I surprise her. So I hide the box underneath others in the closet. I walk back downstairs.

"I couldn't find it." I say looking at the ceiling.

"That's too bad." She says, looking a little upset. "Maybe we can find another."

We can't find another, I have it. It's a surprise. I have to make sure we put off getting a new dress until the day of the wedding. Then I will surprise her.

"Yeah." I say. "Maybe."

Katniss leaves to go hunting for the afternoon. I go over to check up on Haymitch. Of course he is drunk. He is sprawled across his couch. Passed out. Haymitch should probably brush his teeth, and bathe. His house has fumes of white liquor and barf. No one cleans his house for him anymore, so it gets pretty bad fast.

I walk across his yard to mine. I walk over to my house. I take few steps and notice something taped to the door. Katniss left a note on my door. She was telling me to meet her in the woods. I didn't know why, but I decided its best I go.

**Katniss POV**

I left a note telling Peeta to meet me in the woods. I wanted to spend some time with him. Show him the lake my father would take me too. I was out by myself for a while. I glance back in the direction of the fence. I make out a figure. It's Peeta. He sees me and starts walking over toward me. I grab his hand and start to pull him toward the lake. He follows behind me.

"This is the lake my father showed me when I was little." I say flatly.

"It's beautiful." Peeta says.

"Want to swim?" I ask him cautiously.

"I don't know how…" Says Peeta glancing at the ground.

"Oh that's right. I can teach you how to." I say with a smile.

"Um. I guess we could try that." He says.

I take off my jacket and set it down by a tree. Then I take off my T-shirt. Peeta turns away.

"I have on a tank top on Peeta." I say.

"Oh, well I was just making sure." He says.

I take off my boots. I tell Peeta if he's coming in he won't want to wear all that clothing. He takes off his jacket. Then he takes off his shirt. I dive Into the lake without any further comments.

"Peeta, jump in!" I yell.

"Oh, well okay." Peeta says. Then he dives into the lake too. I swim over to him as fast as possible. I teach him how to tread first, so Then I can teach him to swim. It takes some time but Peeta kind of got the hang of It. I grab his arms and make the motion of how your arms should go when you are swimming. We are really close. I want to kiss him. So, I do. Just then, I felt a fish swim right next to my leg. It was scaly and gross. Peeta must have felt one too, because he moves backward a little.

"Do you want to look at the bottom? You can see all of the fish from down there." I say quickly.

"Sure." He says.

We both dive down to the bottom of the lake. We see a lot of fish swimming. He looks over at me and I point up towards the surface. He nods and we both start to swim toward the air. I reach the surface and my head pops out of the water. I take a deep breath. Peeta still hasn't came up. I wonder why? I swim back down, his foot got caught in seaweed. I start to panic. I swim down to the very bottom he's unconscious. I'm freaking out. I untangle his foot from the seaweed and his body floats to the surface. I come out of the water and swim back to shore dragging Peeta. I pull his body onto the sand around the lake. I stare at him for a minute. He looks, dead. I can't help but notice how muscular her is. In the hunger games he was starving. He looked so thin then. But now he has regained his strength. He's tough. He's so sweet. We are getting married in less than a week!

I come back to reality. I'm still panicking, I look at his chest. My heart drops. He's not breathing.


	6. Chapter 6 It's Coming

Real or Not Real? By: Olivia Isbill

Chapter 6

He wasn't breathing.

"Peeta!" I exclaim. Nothing. I push on his chest; try to get the water out of his lungs. I start to give him CPR. I barely even know what CPR is. We had to learn about in school though. I put my Mouth on his and began to blow air into his lungs. I did this several times. Still, Nothing. I was sobbing. This is what happened just a few days before, I had a nightmare. Peeta thought I had died. I heard his screams. But I couldn't do anything about it.

"Peeta, Can you hear me?" I manage to say between sobs. "Peeta!"

I begin to start giving his lungs air again. CPR. He still isn't breathing.

"Peeta! Please! You can't die! You can't!" I say, crying my eyes out.

He coughs. His chest starts moving again. He rests on his elbows. He sees the tears on my face and wraps his arms around me. I'm still crying.

"Katniss, Katniss it's okay. Everything is okay now." He says, I burry my face in his shoulder.

"Peeta, I thought you died this time, I was so scared." I say barely getting the words out.

"Well everything is okay now." He says rubbing my back. I feel better with Peeta trying to comfort me. He scared me half to death. But if he did die, it would have been my fault.

"I'm Glad." I say hugging him.

"We should probably head home now Katniss." Peeta says.

"Ok, let's grab our stuff and go." I say and we head to the tree where set our clothes down at.

We start to walk home. It's snowing. I'm freezing. Even with my father's warm hunters jacket on I am shivering. Peeta seems to notice. Because he says.

"Katniss, your shivering put on my jacket too." He starts to take off his jacket, but I say.

"No, Peeta it's freezing out here, I already have a jacket. You'll get Hypothermia if you don't keep yours on."

He just nods and we continue to walk back to my house. We get through the opening in the fence, and then Peeta stops.

"Our wedding is in 5 days." He says.

"I know." I say.

"We are actually going to be married. I can have you forever." He says. This is the kind of thing that makes me feel guilty, He's just so sweet. I am terrible with words, but he always knows the best things to say.

"Yes, yes you can." I say with a smile. I put my hands on his shoulders, and I stand on the tips of my toes and kiss him.

**Peeta POV**

We walked the rest of the way to the Victor's Village holding hands. When we got back to Katniss' house, I made us both some tea, and we sat back down on the couch. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Then she asked about the wedding dress. I almost forgot I was going to surprise her, Thank goodness she brought that up.

"Katniss, we can get your dress soon. I promise. Let's just rest right now. We've had a long day." I say.

"Okay." He stomach starts to growl. I laugh. "Hungry?" I ask with a smirk.

"Oh, Yeah." She says smiling.

"I'll go make some dinner." I say and I walk into the Kitchen.

I baked some cheese buns for the both of us. Cheese buns are Katniss' favorites. I make them for her all the time. I put them in the oven and walk back into the living room. She fell asleep on the couch. What? I just made her cheese buns. But that's okay. I scoop her up in my arms, and carry her up the stairs. I lay her down on her bed. She's so beautiful. I sit there for a minute just looking at her. Then I go back downstairs. I take the cheese buns out of the oven. I eat two, and then put the rest in the fridge. She will want some when she wakes up. I walk back into the living room. I grab my sketchbook off the coffee table and start to sketch Katniss.

I sketch her more than I sketch anything else. Now I could probably do it with my eyes closed. I make sure to have every detail. I should know these things. I have loved her since we were five… It isn't long until I hear her screaming. _More nightmares_, I think. I run up the stairs and open the door. She's lashing out too. It must be a bad nightmare. I run over toward her, but it isn't long until she has hit me in the face. She didn't mean to do it, but It still hurt. I start shaking her.

"Katniss, Katniss wake up!" I say. Her eyes open fast. She looks over at me, and sighs in relief.

"Peeta." She mutters. She sits up. I pull her closer and hold her close. I hate my flashbacks. I have them every few months. But we both have nightmares almost every night.

"It's okay Katniss. Everything is just fine. Just another nightmare." I say running my fingers through her hair. She puts her head on my shoulder. We sit there for a while. Then her stomach growls. She never got the cheese buns I made her. I carry her downstairs, and set her down at the kitchen table. I run over to the fridge, and grab the cheese buns. I heat them up in the microwave and we sit and eat them together.

**Katniss POV**

My nightmare was that we were at the wedding, OUR wedding. I was in the gown Cinna made me; we were up at the altar, saying our vows. Then we heard gun shots. Peeta was shot, I sat next to him and called his name but there was no answer. He had died. It was the worst nightmare I have had in a very long time.

"I want to go back to bed now."I say to Peeta.

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow, my love." He says with a wink. I giggle. I head upstairs and fall asleep fast. No nightmares. No dreams. Perfect sleep. The next 3 days go on with the same routine. Waking up, eating, sleeping, and writing in our book, eating, hunting, and sleeping. Average stuff. It was Monday now. My wedding tomorrow and I have so many things running through my mind. Peeta is making the cake; he won't let me see it though, not until the wedding.

Our wedding.

I fall asleep easy that night. I'm so nervous. Tomorrow I am getting Married.


	7. Chapter 7 Newlyweds

Real or Not Real? By Olivia Isbill

Chapter 7

"Good morning Sunshine." I hear Peeta say when I wake up. This is it. We're getting married today.

"Morning Peeta." I say. My eyes barely open. I'm so tired. But I sit up and go downstairs. Peeta made Blueberry pancakes. He's Happy. I mean, why wouldn't he be? We are getting married! When Peeta finishes making the pancakes, he sets two plates down on the table. I come and sit in a chair and he sits in the one next to it. We both eat our breakfast. With one of my hands using the fork to scarf down the food, and the other resting on the table, intertwined with Peeta's. I feel more comfortable with my hand in Peeta's. The first time we ever held hands was when we were in our chariots at the opening ceremonies. Cinna thought we should. I remember his hands being strong then. His hands are soft, and more pleasant now.

"Oh Katniss, I almost forgot! I will be right back." He says letting go of my hand. He runs upstairs. I have no idea what he is doing. He is on the stairs a few minutes later. He doesn't leave the staircase yet.

"Close your eyes." He says sounding excited. I can tell it must be big.

"Okay." I say and close my eyes. I hear him move closer telling me not to peek. I don't, I want it to surprise me.

"Open!" He exclaims. I open my eyes and see a beautiful wedding dress. My beautiful wedding dress. The one Cinna made me. Tears start to fill my eyes. I rush over towards Peeta, and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Thank you Peeta." I say and give him a quick kiss. Because the door bell rings. I let go of Peeta and he head towards the door. It's my mother.

"Hi Mrs. Everdeen." Peeta says to her.

"Hello Peeta." She says greeting him back. She walks over towards me and see's the dress sitting on the table. She gives me a hug.

"Katniss, you have one of Cinna's dresses!" she says, she seems very excited about it.

"Yes, Peeta found it. Can I start getting ready?" I ask her nicely.

"Sure, but wait. I brought something you might need for that. "She steps back outside. She comes back in a few minutes later. Nothing seems new. Then I see Octavia, Venia, and Flavius walk in.

"We're here!" They all say as if on cue. I run over and hung them all. I haven't seen them since I was last in district 13. I missed them a little. No, I missed them a lot. I let go them and we almost immediately get to work. Flavius makes Peeta go back to his house, because it's bad luck for the Groom to see the bride before the wedding. I'm getting my hair done when Annie and Johanna come in. I say hello to both of them and Venia hands them both a dress. Annie is my Maid of Honor and I asked Johanna to be a bridesmaid. They both have light blue dresses. They match our color scheme for the wedding. White and light blue. Octavia puts my hair up in a bun type thing. Venia gave me a burette that is studded with light blue crystals. It's perfect.

"All you need is something old, and borrowed." Johanna says.

"Right you are." Says my mother. She comes over to me and gives me a necklace. It's a little silver locket. She said my father gave it to her on her their wedding day. So all I need now is something borrowed. We kind of forget about that and start to get ready again. I put on my shoes, these perfect white heels. About a 2 inch heel. Not too tall. After I put on my shoes, Flavius and Venia finish my face with a little makeup. I walk into the bathroom and look in the mirror. I look stunning. My dress is magnificent. My hair looks pristine and my shows are just gorgeous. I feel so much more confident. We all go back downstairs and there's a knock at the door. It's Plutarch.

"Well, look at you?" He says. It makes me smile. I haven't seen Plutarch in a while either.

"Hey Plutarch!" I say.

"I have a question Katniss, Paylor wanted to know if you wanted the wedding to be televised?" he asks.

"Umm…" I say. I don't really know at first, but then I think_ Everyone will see how much I truly love Peeta. _I decide, Why not? "Sure." I tell him.

"Okay, I'll see you at the wedding!" he says, and exits my home. Octavia sprays a quick layer of hairspray on my head and we all walk outside. There's a car waiting for me, to drive me over to the justice building. When we make it inside the building everyone leaves to take their seats. I wait in a room to walk down the aisle. Since my father is no longer with us, Haymitch gets the lovely task of walking me down. I hear the music. My heart is pounding. I feel like my whole body is throbbing. I bet Haymitch can hear my heart beat too.

"Any advice?" I ask him.

"Yeah, don't worry about everything else. Focus on why you are here." He says. He must have thought this was pretty big thing for him. I think he's actually sober. The doors open and I see Peeta. He has a black tux, and a little blue primrose sticking out of the upper pocket. I want to start crying automatically, but I know I can't. This is it.

Haymitch and I walk slowly down the aisle. Mine and Peeta's Family and friends all sitting in the rows of chairs. I look at Peeta again; I want to cry again, I see his is crying. Lightly, but he sure is crying. We reach the Altar and the priest begins to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…etc." He goes on and then we get to the part where me and Peeta say "I do."

"For richer or for poorer." The priest says. Peeta repeats him.

"As long as you both shall live." The priest says, and Peeta says "I do."

I do the same after I repeat the priest. And before I know it, the priest says.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

I stare in Peeta's eyes. And he kisses me. I kiss him back. Every kiss I have with Peeta is wonderful, but because this is our wedding. It's even more wonderful.

We turn to the audience and walk back down the aisle. We both have huge grins on our faces. And we go to another room in the justice building for the after party. We all dance and eat and have a great time. I was dancing with Peeta when someone taps me on the shoulder. It was Gale.

"How's the newlyweds?" He asks us. Me and Peeta both smile.

"Great, Gale." I say and turn to give him a hug."Did you like it?"

"It was wonderful." He says. "You look rather beautiful."

"Thank you Gale." I say and turn back to Peeta. "I will see you soon Gale!" He turns and walks away.

"Well, Mrs. Mellark." Peeta says with a grin.

"Yes, Mr. Mellark?" I ask him, giggling.

"It was perfect " He says.

"Better than perfect. " I say. The music starts to stop and I have to go up on stage to tell everyone that the party is almost over. Everyone makes a kind of sighing, groaning noise when I say this. But I just laugh a little and say I'm sorry. About thirty minutes later me and Peeta are back at my house. Everyone went home. I'm so happy. Me and Peeta are officially married. I took off my dress and put on some sweats and a T-shirt. I walk back downstairs and run over toward Peeta. I give him a huge hug. He wraps his arms around me.

"Tonight was amazing." He says. I nod my head and give him a kiss. When we let go of each other, I tell him I'm tired and we both go upstairs to bed. We have both had a long, but amazing day.

I wake up the next day and Peeta is still asleep. I go downstairs and sit on the couch and just sit. Thinking. What if we ever had children? I always said I never wanted to get married. Or have children. I'm only 19 and I already broke one of those rules. I think about it for a while. I was always scared If I had a child, I would be so scared that she or he, would be reaped and be sent to the hunger games. But that's all over. So, Would I want a child?


	8. Chapter 8 Remembering

Real or Not Real? By Olivia Isbill

Chapter 8

**Peeta POV**

I wake up and turn over onto my side. The other side of the bed is empty. Katniss is downstairs. I get up and walk downstairs. She is sitting on the couch. Just sitting, thinking. I walk up behind her and hover my face over hers.

"Good Morning." I say. It seems to have startled her. Then she looks up and my face. She giggles and reaches up for a kiss.

"Morning." She says crashing her lips into mine. Her warm kisses always make me smile. I'm glad to have her be known now as Katniss Mellark. My wife.

"Have you eaten already?" I ask walking over to sit by her. She leans her head on my shoulder and shakes her head. We sit there silent for a minute. Than Katniss sits up with a weird look on her face. One I have never seen on her face.

"Peeta, my stomach hurts." She says. "Can you go make me some tea?"

"Of course." I say and start to walk into the kitchen. I brew some tea and walk back into the living room. I had her the glass of tea and sit back down beside her.

"Thank you." She says.

"You're welcome Katniss." I say with a grin. She takes a sip of the tea and sets it down on the coffee table. Then her head resumes its place back on my shoulder. It feels so familiar sitting like this. Like we did this before. In the first games. She would rest her head on my shoulder when we would share the sleeping bag. I begin to remember many things. Hijacking things. I remember me and her sitting on the beach. I remember giving her a pearl. I wonder If she still has that. I remember being attacked by the mutts and almost dying, but she saved me. I've saved her before too. With the bread. She always said she felt like she owed me for that. My intentions for that were never to get anything in return. Except for maybe her love.

I remember before the games. When I would stare at her during history. See her in the hallways. I knew since the beginning I loved her. Since the first day of school.

That day I walked into the school with my hand in my dad's. I was five. We walked through the school until we reached my classroom. We walked into the classroom and I automatically felt nervous. I hadn't been in school before, but neither had anyone else. I didn't have any friends yet. I wanted to make friends. I had too. I looked around the room, and then my father said.

"She that little girl over there?" He was pointing at this little girl with dark brown hair. Her hair was in two little braids. She had a lovely red plaid dress on. She had olive skin. She was beautiful. "I wanted to marry her mother. But she ran off with a coal miner. I can see why though, because when he sang, all the birds stopped and listened.". Maybe even her voice would make the birds stop and listen. My father gave me a hug and told me he would see me later. Then he walked out of the classroom. Later on that day we sat in our classroom and told everyone our names. I learned that her name was Katniss. Next we went to Music class. Our teacher asked everyone if they knew the valley song. I didn't but when I looked over at Katniss, her hand shot right up in the air. The teacher asked if she would like to sing it for us. Katniss looked like she hesitated but said yes. The teacher grabbed a stool and told Katniss to stand on it and sing the song. When Katniss started to sing, I knew that I wanted to marry her someday.

The birds stopped chirping outside when she started to sing. I'm not sure if anyone else noticed, but I sure did.

As I was remembering all these things I also had some memories distorted. Because I got hijacked. I remember her trying to kill me. Many times. With the nightlock, cutting me with a sword, and leaving me to die. I dismissed these thoughts immediately though because I knew that they weren't real. Then I started to remember what she told me when we were on the mission to kill snow.

"_You're still trying to protect me, real or not real?" I whispered._

"_Real." She answered." Because that's what you and I do. Protect each other." _

_After a minute or so, I drifted asleep._

I remember all the good things Katniss has done for me. So much. She has saved me so many times. She and Finnick did during the Quarter Quell. When I ran into the force-field. I don't remember much tough, I wasn't breathing for a while. She saved me at least 3 times in our first hunger games. She saved me from Cato, she saved me from blood poisoning, and then she saved me from Cato again. I could never repay her for all of these things. But I knew she didn't want to be repaid for it. Just like how I didn't when I gave her the bread. I did it because I loved her. She did those things to protect me. Maybe she did love me then. I will never know unless I ask.

"Katniss," I say after a while of remembering.

"What, Peeta?" She asked.

"During the hunger games, our first one, did you ever thought that you loved me?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not really sure. I thought I might at times." She continued. " But what does it matter now? I love you now. And that I know is Real." She said. We sat there for a while until I got up to make food. We ate. She went hunting. I sketched. Talked to Haymitch. That night we both had a peaceful sleep. A good night's sleep.


	9. Chapter 9 Big News

Quick Update! I'm very pleased with you guy's comments! They make me want to keep going! Thanks to BBree23, Happy Pineapple, dramioneforinfinity, and Thegiants249 for reviewing! Thanks for reading! I now give you, Chapter 9!

Real or Not Real? By Olivia Isbill

Chapter 9

**Katniss POV**

I wake up the next morning and I roll over. Peeta is downstairs already. He always seems to wake up before me. Only yesterday, had I woken up before he had. I walk over into the bathroom and jump in the shower. After I had my shower I put on some sweats and a T-shirt, and walk downstairs. Peeta isn't in the kitchen making breakfast. I walk out of the kitchen and into the living room. He's not on the couch, or anywhere else in there. I look in the bathroom downstairs but he isn't there either. Not anywhere in my house. I slide on my boots and walk outside. I walk across my lawn, and step on the porch to Peeta's house. I knock on the door but there is no answer. I step inside and see Peeta lying on the floor. I walk over to Peeta.

"Peeta?" I say confused. "Why are you lying on the floor?"

He says nothing. I start to shake him a bit. "Peeta get off the floor." I say.

He opens his eyes. He has a weird look in his eyes. I don't think he knows why he is there.

"Katniss?" He sits up. "Where am I?"

"You're on the floor at your house. I woke up and came over here, you were on the floor." I say.

"I don't remember why..." He says scratching his head. "Oh! I remember tripping, I think I tripped and fell. I hit my head." I take a look at his head and he has a small bump on the back of it. It's bleeding.

"Peeta, it's bleeding. Let me go get you some bandages." I say and stand up. I walk into the bathroom and grab a cloth. I ran some hot water on it. I walked back into the living room and knelt back down next to Peeta.

"Here" I say as I put the cloth on his head. "Hold it on your head. I'll go grab some food."

He nods as I stand up. I walk into the kitchen and grab some peaches out of the fridge. I grab two bowls from the cabinets and two spoons from a drawer. I pour the peaches into the bowls and walk back into the living room. Peeta moved himself to the couch. I sat down next to him and gave him some peaches. We both ate all of our peaches. I check his head and it has seemed to stop bleeding. I grab the cloth from Peeta and toss it in the trash. I lean over and kiss him on the cheek. "Is your head hurting at all?" I ask him.

"Not really, just a little, but I'm fine." He says putting his arms around me. I lean my head on his shoulder. We sit like this for a little bit. Then he says.

"Yesterday, I was thinking about everything. The first hunger games, The Quarter Quell, Our first day of school, the pearl I gave you, and some other things…Hijacking things." He says, his voice is shaky.

"It's okay Peeta; I know it's hard to talk about those things. The things that they did to you, but it's all okay, everything is fine Peeta." I say, trying to comfort him.

"Thank you." He says. His voice is steady now. He's all better. I start to remember stuff too. I remember him in the hospital in thirteen. The first night I went into to see him he yelled at me and called me a mutt. I knew he didn't mean it but it still hurt. The next time I went in after that we talked about our favorite colors, and kissing. He asked about Gale. I said he was a good kisser too. Peeta asked if it was okay, me kissing both of them. I didn't ask for either of their permission. Then he said I sure was a piece of work. I knew then that he wouldn't see me as the perfect girl he always knew me as. He had recognized my flaws. I remember running and sitting and just crying. My time in thirteen was never the best. It always felt like a prison.

I sit up after a while. "Be right back." I say and head out the door. I run over to my house and run upstairs. I rush to my nightstand and open the top drawer, I move a few things around then I find it. The pearl. The pearl Peeta had given me while we on the beach in the Quarter Quell. I run out the door and rush up the to the porch of Peeta's house. I step inside.

"Close your eyes." I say and walk over toward Peeta.

"Okay." He says and obeys. He closes his eyes and just sits there. I walk over and sit back next to him. I grab his hand and open it up. I drop the pearl and his hand and say "Open." He opens his eyes and holds out the pearl.

"You kept it?" He asks looking at the beautiful pearl.

"Of course, you gave it to me, why wouldn't I keep it?" I say giving him a sweet smile. He smiles back and hands me the pearl. I put it in my pocket and resume my place with my head on his shoulder. My stomach starts to hurt. I have no idea why. It feels like something erupted in my stomach, and it does not feel good.

"Peeta, my stomach hurts really bad, can I lay down?" I ask holding onto my stomach.

"Of course, I'll take you upstairs." He says. He picks me up and I wrap my arms around his neck. He carries me upstairs and lays me on his bed. He covers me up with a blanket and turns to leave the room. But I grab his arm before he can start to leave.

"Don't leave me." I say, I'm getting tired, I can feel the sleep creeping up to get me. My eyes begin to droop.

"I would never leave you." He says casually, as if it's nothing. But it's not anything. Peeta is the sweetest, kindest person I have ever met; He always has the right things to say. The perfect things to say. And I know he is always there for me.

I grab his hand and put it on my cheek I hold it there. It is still there when I fall asleep.

I wake up the next day I my stomach is worse than the day before, I can barely move without feeling a huge pain in my chest. This goes on for at least a week. Peeta is worried about me. He said I need to go to the hospital. We get tickets for a train to the Capitol. The next morning I'm on a train with Peeta on my way to the Capitol. When we reach the Capitol, we catch a cab to the hospital. My stomach is aching and it hurts really bad. We reach the hospital and Peeta signs me in. After about ten minutes I am called into a room and the nurse asks me what the problem is. Peeta explains what has been going on. She asks me to take some simple tests and I don't object. After about an hour of waiting in the room with Peeta, she walks back into the room.

"Okay, well we have your test results, ." Hearing that name makes me smile. I forgot about my new last name.

"Okay, so what's wrong with me?" I ask. "Why is my stomach doing this?"

"Well here, just read this, I think it will explain everything." She hands me an envelope and walks out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"We better open it." Says Peeta. I open the envelope then unfold the paper. Peeta see's the shock on my face and grabs the letter. He reads it, and then says.

"Oh my gosh, Katniss. You're Pregnant."


	10. Chapter 10 A Baby is Coming

Authors Note: Thanks for liking my story so much guys! I really enjoy the feedback, and do you guys think I should write another story after this one? I plan on it, but I'm not sure what it should be about. I want to write it about before the games in Peeta's POV, or Peeta's POV of him getting hijacked in the Capitol. So what do you guys think? Tell me in the reviews! Thanks guys!

Real or Not Real? By Olivia Isbill

Chapter 10

Oh my gosh. The news finally sets it. I am, I am pregnant.

"Oh wow." I say. I am truly shocked. I look over at Peeta and his face is almost exploding with joy. He's always wanted to be a father. Now, he really is.

"Well Katniss, Did you want a kid?" Peeta says looking at me seriously.

"Well, I thought about it. But I never knew it would happen so early, I mean we got married not even a week ago." I say.

"I don't think you will care as much when you're holding that baby in your tummy." He says smiling. He puts his hand on my stomach. There's going to be a baby in there. A real baby. My baby.

"Well, I think we need to go break the news to everyone." I say. We stand up from the chairs in the room at the hospital. I grab his hand and we walk back outside. After we get off the train we walk back to the Victor's Village. We decide the first person to tell is Haymitch. We walk over to his house and Peeta opens the door. We walk inside and Haymitch is sitting at the table, a bottle in his hand, of course.

"Haymitch, we have news." Says Peeta.

"What is it lover boy?" I chuckle when he says this. I forgot he called Peeta that.

"Um…" I start but I know I can't finish. Peeta knows to because before I can do anything else he says.

"Katniss is pregnant; we're going to be parents." He says, and of course he is smiling. Haymitch nods his head and says

"Well, I'm ecstatic." He says sarcastically. We both just nod our heads and leave. He didn't want us here anyways, but at least Haymitch knew.

We reach my house and walk inside. I slump down onto the couch and Peeta sits down next to me. I lay down and rest my head in his lap.

"So, are you excited to be a father?" I ask him.

"Of course, I have always wanted a kid. Now I can have one. With you of course." He says grinning. He has smiled a lot more since we found out about the baby. And that was only hours ago. And he won't be smiling for too long. I'll be having cravings, and my stomach will hurt and I'll be really lazy. I reach up and kiss him.

"What would you name it if it was a girl?" I ask him.

He thinks for a minute, and then he says "I've always liked Poppy." I kind of like it. But I have no idea what I would name my baby.

"What about a boy?" I ask.

"Um, I think I would want to name him after someone, like Finnick." He says. I kind of like that to, Poppy or Finnick Mellark. Maybe neither of those names. I still have nine months. I sure will have time to think before then.

"We need to call my mom, she still doesn't know the big news." I tell him.

"Okay, and then we should tell Paylor, Annie, Johanna, Plutarch, and Gale." He says. I nod my head and sit up. I walk over to the kitchen and grab the phone off the counter. I dialed my mom's number. After about 2 rings she answers.

"Hello, Katniss." My mother says plainly.

"Hey Mom." I say.

"Why'd you call me?" She asks.

"I can't just have a nice conversation with me mother?" I say with a smirk.

"Well of course, I just thought you might have something to say." She says.

"Well I actually do." I say."Mom….I'm pregnant."

"Wow." She says. "Peeta Is the father right?"

"Of course" I say with a laugh. " The baby is due in November."

"Okay, I'll send you something's you might need during your pregnancy. They sure helped me with you. And Prim" she says. I can tell she doesn't like talking about Prim, I don't either.

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too honey."

"Bye Mom."

"Bye Katniss."

I hang up the phone and see Peeta still sitting on the couch. I'm so tired now. It's already late, but I need to call Gale, I decide I'll call him and everyone else tomorrow. I walk over to the couch and give Peeta a kiss.

"I'm going up to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay. Love you!" Peeta almost shouts this. It makes me giggle. He wants EVERYONE to know he loves me.

"I love you too!" I shout back at him. This makes him smile again, and I head upstairs. I climb into bed and lay my head down. I fall asleep almost immediately. I was so tired.

**Peeta POV**

Katniss fell asleep upstairs and I'm downstairs by myself. She is really having a baby. My baby. Our baby. I'm really going to be a father. I'll have my own child to play with, and to love. That baby will be the only other person in the world I would ever love besides Katniss. I bet it will be a girl. Greasy Sae and her granddaughter visit occasionally. I will play with her granddaughter. She is about six. She's always cheerful and happy. That's how I want our baby to be. Happy as can be. There is no more Hunger Games so we don't have to worry about her being reaped because she never will. She will always be with us. No matter what.

Thanks for reading this chapter guys! Sorry it was a little short, I try to make every chapter at least a thousand words. But thanks for reading! I know in the epilogue it says she waited 15 years to have children, but we all know she would cave in before that. Well I hoped you liked it! Review please!


	11. Chapter 11 The second Assault

**Author's Note: Quick note! Thank you guys for reviewing again. Hearing feedback really helps! Now, I present to you, Chapter 11!**

Real or Not Real? By Olivia Isbill

Chapter 11

**Katniss POV**

I woke up the next morning and Peeta was asleep next to me, He must have came in while I was asleep last night. I try to not to wake him and I go downstairs. I walk back into the kitchen and grab the phone. I have to call Gale. He doesn't know yet. I dial his number and he answers.

"Hey, Catnip." That made me giggle a little. I haven't talked to him in so long, I miss Gale.

"Hey, Gale." I say.

"So how have you been doing?"He says plainly.

"I've been good, and actually I wanted to tell you something." I say.

"Okay, What is it Catnip?" He asks.

"Okay, so…..I'm pregnant." I say. Gale doesn't speak for a minute, and then he says

"Well, that's pretty big news. I'm happy for you, and I have news too."

"What's your news?" I ask him.

"I have a girlfriend, her name is Tally. I met her here in District 2. I wanted you and Peeta to meet her next week." He says.

"That sounds great. We will be sure to make it." I say. "Well, I have to go, see you soon Gale."

"Bye Catnip." He says and we both hang up the phone. I sit there for a minute, and then realize I should call Annie. She definitely can help me, she just had her baby. I dial Annie's number and she answers.

"Hey Katniss, How are you?" She asks.

"Hey Annie, and I'm great, thanks. I also wanted to tell you something." I say.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Me and Peeta are having a baby, I'm Pregnant." I say.

"Oh my gosh! Katniss, I'm so happy for you! Maybe my little Finnick will have a friend to play with! When are you due?" She asks.

"In November, I'm scared though." I say, I am scared though. I don't know what this experience will be like, I'll have another human being in my stomach, and I'll have to care for the baby. I'll love my baby.

"Don't be. Having a baby isn't that scary, it was for me at first too. But you forget everything when you're holding your baby. I was so happy when I had Finnick. Named after his father of course." She says. I think she's about to cry. I did when Finnick died. Peeta said he wanted to name our baby if it was a boy Finnick, I don't think we will do that. Annie named her son Finnick. I think if we named the baby after anyone it would be Primrose, or Cinna. I miss all of these people so much. I still feel like it was all my fault that they died. I can feel the tears streaming down my face now. Between the sobs I manage to say one more thing to Annie

"I have to go, I'm sorry Annie, and I'll call you when I need help." I say and hang up the phone. I walk over to the couch and grab a blanket. I lay on the couch and wrap myself up in the blanket. I'm sobbing now. It was my entire fault. That Prim is dead, that Cinna is dead, and even that Finnick is. It's all my fault. Because of my choices. Peeta should've just killed me during the first games. He would have won and none of this would have happened. Peeta obviously heard me crying, he ran downstairs after about five minutes. He walks over and sits down on the edge of the couch. He wraps his arms around me and says

"Katniss, Are you okay?" I don't say anything for a while, I sit up and Peeta still has his arms around me. I adjust the blanket around me, and then I say

"It's all my fault Peeta. I'm the reason Prim is dead. The reason Cinna is dead. And the reason Finnick is. I can't live with myself anymore. I should be dead. Not them. You should have killed me during the games. None of this would've happened." I'm crying more than I ever have now. Then strokes my hair and pushes the hair that always falls in my face out of the way.

"Katniss don't think like that. It wasn't your fault; you couldn't control any of that stuff. It's not your fault. If anyone's it's the Capitol's. They are the reason everyone rebelled, the reason we went to the games. But it's all over now. The games, the Capitol. Everything is fine now. Just calm down." He says. He continues to stroke my hair, trying to calm me. It kind of works, but I still feel terrible about myself. Peeta kind of helped, I mean it was the Capitol's fault. They are the reason all of this happened.

"Okay Peeta." I say. I move and sit in his lap. I have my arms around his neck and he has his arms around me. He lifts his hand up and places on the bottom of my chin. He lifts my chin up to see my face. I stare into his eyes for a minute and give him a kiss. His kisses make me always feel better, I love him so much. Now we get to have the lovely task of raising a child together. On the note they gave us yesterday, it said we have to see a doctor every two weeks. I'll have to go back in two weeks. Maybe we will find out if it's a boy or girl. It sure will help with choosing the baby's name.

"Peeta, I need to take my mind off of things. Can I go hunting?" I ask him.

"Of course, Can I come with you? The last time I went with you I almost died…" He says looking at the floor.

"Of course Peeta, come on. Let's get ready." I say. I grab his hand and pull him upstairs. I get in the shower. I put on my good jeans and a green shirt. I grab my hunting jacket and put on my boots. I wait downstairs for Peeta to get out of the shower. He throws on a shirt and jeans and just grabs an ordinary jacket. We walk outside and it's freezing. It is February anyways. We walk through the meadow and to the fence. I crawl through the opening in the fence and Peeta follows after me. I grab my bow form the hollowed tree and we walk into the woods. I feel kind of bad because Peeta isn't really doing anything except for watch me. So I decided I'm going to show him how to hunt.

"Peeta, do you want to learn to shoot?" I ask him.

"Sure, Katniss." He says, he sounds a little excited.

"Here" I give him my bow. "Take an arrow and place the back of it on the string. Grab the arrow and pull back to your lip. Then release. Easy as that." I say. Peeta looks a little confused. I put my arms on his and act it out, guiding his arms as I teach him. He smiles after I'm done.

"Practice without the bow." I tell him and he pulls his arm back, and pretends to shoot.

"Look at that! I just shot that invisible rabbit with my invisible arrow, now that takes talent." He says. We both laugh at this.

"You're doing really good Peeta." I tell him smiling. He seems happy right now. I am too. I give him the bow and tell him to practice shooting a tree. I point to a place on a tree with no bark; he shoots right at it and hits it.

"Wow. You're almost better than me." I tease. I grab the bow from him and hold it up acting like I'm going to shoot him.

"You better move or I'll shoot!" I say messing with him, but before I can even put my bow up I'm on the ground. Peeta is sitting on top of me. Holding my shoulders down, just like Clove did in the first game when she almost killed me. But Peeta seems serious. I can see the wild rage in his eyes. I have a feeling I set off some hijacking memories..

"You're not killing me!" He exclaims. Then he starts to move his hands toward my neck, about to strangle me to death. I'm going to have to get myself out of this. I need my Peeta back.

"Peeta! Snap out of it! I was messing with you. I would never even dare try to kill you. I love you!" I shout.

"I don't believe you! You tried to kill me! Just like you did in the games!" He is yelling at me. I can feel the tears forming in my eyes. I'm struggling to get up. Peeta won't budge a bit.

"Peeta you have to listen to me, I would never kill you! I married you! We are going to have a baby! I really do love you Peeta! Listen to me!"I shout back at him. But It's too late now. I feel Peeta's hands around my neck when I black out.

**Thanks guys! Hoped you liked this chapter, If I don't post chapter 12 tonight I will post it tomorrow! Review please! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12 It's Okay

Author's Note: Hey guys! So glad that you guys like my story so much! So I am now writing my new story! I will post the first chapter soon! And I decided I need at least 25 reviews before I will post chapter 13. Ha-ha! You must review to see the next chapter! Hope you like this one!

Real or Not Real By Olivia Isbill

Chapter 12

**Katniss POV**

I wake up and I'm in a hospital room. No one is in there with me. I'm lying by myself. After about twenty minutes Peeta walks in.

"Katniss, Are you okay?" He asks sitting next to me on the hospital bed.

"Yeah I'm fine. What exactly happened?" I ask him. I honestly don't remember, me and Peeta were out in the woods. Then I'm in a hospital.

"You pointed you bow at me, we were messing around in the woods. My mind freaked out into hijacking mode when I saw your bow pointed at me. I tackled you to the ground. I started to choke you and you passed out, A little bit later I realized what I did. I took you to the hospital and now we're here." His eyes were sad when he said this. I put one hand on my neck and feel the bruises. Peeta really did strangle me.

"I'm so sorry Katniss, I never meant to hurt you, my mind went crazy when I saw you with the bow, It reminded me of the Capitol memories that they out in my mind. That you tried to kill me during the games. But you never did. I'm so sorry." He says. I can tell he wants to cry, but he doesn't.

"It's okay Peeta." I say assuring him.

"No Katniss it's not okay, I tried to kill you. What if I pull something like that again? I don't know how I would live with myself if I killed you. I would have nothing to live for. You are my whole life Katniss." He says, now there are tears. From him and me. We are both crying.

"No Peeta it is okay, you couldn't control yourself. The Capitol messed up your mind. It wasn't your fault. I'm perfectly fine. I'm not broken. I love you Peeta, nothing would ever be able to change that. So, you tried to kill me. But that's okay. I should have been more careful out there. I should have realized what that might have done to you. I'm sorry." I tell him.

"You don't need to be, but that's okay. I love you too Katniss. I'm so sorry that any of this happened." Peeta says. I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck. I give him a huge hug. He didn't want this. Especially because I'm pregnant now. But everything is fine. We're both perfectly fine.

The doctor's let me go home after a couple of hours, but I have to stay home and not do much for a week. I can't go hunting or shopping or leave my house. Bed rest for a week. I won't enjoy this week to much, but I guess that's okay.

On Monday I woke up and Peeta and me drew some more in my book. We are almost finished with all the pages. Peeta visited Haymitch, and I called and talked to Annie. My mom sent some baby name books. I liked some of the plant names. Juniper, Poppy, Aspen, Maple, Posy. Oh Posy, Gale's little sister's name is Posy, I haven't seen the Hawthorne's in a very long time. I make a mental note to myself to visit them soon. I really like Aspen, it's a tree. Juniper is pretty too. I glance through other books with other baby names. I like Mason for a boy, and for a girl Penelope. There are so many different names. I have no idea what I will name my baby. But I'll figure it out.

Tuesday Peeta taught me how to make cheese buns. He knows they are my favorite, and since I can't leave the house for a week, I can make them if Peeta's not around. Except for the fact I fail at baking. I burnt the first batch badly. Almost had a house fire.

Wednesday Peeta and I discussed more baby names. He said he liked Delilah and Violet for a girl's name and Xavier for a boy's. Still I have no idea what to name my baby. We ruled our Maple and Juniper though. So we have narrowed it down a little. I still can't believe I am actually having a baby. In a little less than nine months I will be holding my baby.

Thursday I slept practically all day, being pregnant gets to you, you know?

I woke up the next day, Friday. I had a really weird craving for stuff. I woke Peeta up and we went downstairs. I grabbed flour from a cabinet.

"What's with the flour?" he asked me.

"I wanted some cookies. Do you want to bake them with me?" I asked him holding the flour.

"Of course." He says and I hand him the flour. He makes the dough with a couple different ingredients and I start to knead the bread. I'm not exactly sure how, so Peeta show's me. He stands behind me and puts is arms on mine. He moves his hands with mine guiding them. Just like we did out in the woods, when I was teaching him to shoot. Then things went bad.

We knead the dough and shape the dough into little round disks. We put them in the oven and they cook for about twenty minutes. Then we eat the delicious cookies.

"We make some good cookies." I tell Peeta.

"We sure do Katniss." He says smiling at me. I smile back and we continue to eat the cookies. Once we finish I tell him I need some sleep. I'm almost always tired. I walk over to the couch and sleep for a while. At least a couple hours. I have a nightmare though, so I don't sleep for very long actually. I wake up screaming and Peeta is almost automatically at my side.

"Katniss, It's alright, only a nightmare." He tells me stroking my hair. He always seems to do this to comfort me. It always works too. I reach up and kiss him.

"Thanks Peeta, I want to go back to sleep. Will you stay with me?" I say after we kiss, and of course he says what he normally does when I ask him to stay with me.

"Always."


	13. Chapter 13 Hijacked

**A/N so my new story is up! If She Only Knew. Go read it! I'm going to go in depth with Peeta's hijacking in this chapter, Hope you like chapter 13!**

Real or Not Real? By Olivia Isbill

Chapter 13

**Peeta POV**

"Always." I whisper to her. She lies back down and I sit next to her. Still holding onto her hand. I stroke her hair. I do this kind of a lot. But she's perfectly fine with it. Then I remember we have to go back to the doctor's tomorrow. They have to check up on the baby. It's already 3 weeks along now. So almost eight months until I can hold our baby.

While she lays there, I get to think. I haven't gone all "mutt" since the woods that was only a week ago. I never remember anything after I go crazy, those Capitol memories start to fill my head and I black out, I don't remember anything else. I remember being at the Capitol in a room. It was like a cell. Just four walls, a door and a cot for me to sleep on. I could barely ever sleep. There were always screams. I could hear Annie, or Johanna. But When the Peacekeepers came in to take me; I was scared out of my mind. They would take me to another room, almost exactly like my cell. Except a chair sat in the middle. They would strap me to the chair and ask me all sorts of questions. When they didn't like my answer I was blasted with volts of electricity. It felt like I was being interrogated. I kind of was, but I got electricity sent through me if they didn't like my answer. Another way they tortured me was when they would whip me. I would be taken into another cell-like room and they would push me on my knees. Then they would just whip my back, over and over. Screams of pain poured out of my mouth and I had scars all over my back. Then the videos. They distorted footage of me and Katniss. Once she would be trying to kill me during the games, during the victory tour. Where ever they could twist her words to make her seem like a horrible person, they would. Then the days in district 13, they were horrendous too. I would be so scared the nurses would inject me with tracker jacker venom, or some kind of poison. I would scream and yell and my wrists probably have less skin on them than any other piece of skin on me. Those wrist restraints were terrible. I felt like an animal, because I kind of was. I would freak out on a rampage, and no one could calm me down. Except for Katniss, but even sometimes she couldn't even do that.

I feel like sometimes I get to much sympathy from people, just because I got hijacked. It's not like I have cancer or something. Except I wish people didn't give me sympathy because of it. How do I know that they really felt however they did? How do I know they aren't acting like that because they feel sorry for me? I don't know. And I might not ever know.

Thinking about being hijacked makes me think of my mother. She would beat me and my brothers. When I gave Katniss the bread she beat me. Not because of that, but because I burned her bread. Sometimes I thought she liked business more than she liked me. This was probably true. My mother might look like any other mean lady, but she was much stronger than she looked. She would beat up on all of my brothers, and even my father. She left praises on us, and I would have to make up an excuse at school the next day. I would usually just tell them I was messing around with my brothers, but people got suspicious I bet.

Except I hated being hijacked. I never would know if or when I was going to just flip out and attack someone. I hated what the capitol had done to me. They really messed me up. But I don't need any medication now, or therapy or anything. I'm perfectly healthy and fine.

Let's just hope It stays that way.

Thanks guys! Sorry for a short chapter, I have two stories to write now! I apologize if you hate my story): I hoped you liked this chapter though! Review! And tell me what you think should happen next!


	14. Chapter 14 CheckUp

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated the last few days, Sorry! I had Christmas stuff going on, but It's all okay because I now present chapter 14!**

Real or Not Real? By Olivia Isbill

Chapter 14

**Peeta POV**

I must have dozed off after a while of sitting there with Katniss, because I just woke up, and It's already Saturday. We have to go to the hospital today to check up on the baby.

Katniss is of course still sleeping. I'm surprised both of us were able to fall asleep on this couch. It's not as comfortable as the bed upstairs. I start to shake Katniss a little, and she bolts up into a sitting position.

"Katniss, come on. We have to get ready, you have your check-up today." I say. She rubs her eye's and turns to let her feet dangle off the couch.

"Okay Peeta." She says with a smile. She gets up and trots upstairs, and I'm not far behind.

**Katniss POV**

I walk upstairs and take a quick shower, I change into some jeans and red long-sleeved shirt, it's gotten really cold outside. I grab my jacket and wait for Peeta. He took a shower after I did, so he still has to get ready.

I walk down the stairs and step into the Kitchen. I walk over to the fridge and grab some cheese buns, Peeta usually keeps extra in the fridge. I put them in the microwave to heat them up. I sit down on the couch and the living room eating the cheese buns. After I finish my second, Peeta trots down the stairs. He smiles at me and I hold up the second cheese bun in my hand, offering it to him. He walks over and grabs it from my hand and kisses me on the cheek. He's happy, I can tell by the way he is today. I mean, I am too. We get to see if our baby is a boy or girl today.

Peeta walks into the kitchen and I follow behind him. He finishes the cheese bun I gave to him, and we both walk out the door, hand in hand.

We reach the hospital in about an hour. We step through the doors and step up to the front desk.

"How can I help you?" The receptionist asks Peeta and I.

"Um, Yes. We are here for an appointment." Peeta says to the woman.

"Name?" the lady asks us.

"Mellark." Peeta says back to her. She looks it up on the computer on her desk and nods her head.

"Have a seat over there; the doctor will be with you shortly." She says gesturing her hand toward the waiting area.

Me and Peeta both walk over and take a seat In two very comfortable chairs. Still holding hands. I glance around the room for a moment, and so does Peeta. Then he says.

"So, Boy or Girl?" he says looking up at my face.

"What?" I ask, I didn't understand what he meant until after I had asked.

"The baby." He says calmly. Oh yes, The baby.

"I'm not sure." I say to him. I would rather have a girl, just because I practically already have already raised one myself, Prim. Prim would have loved to see me having a baby. She would be an aunt. I'm holding back the tears when a nurse walks into the waiting room, and since Peeta and I are the only ones here, I assume she's here for us.

"Katniss." She says looking over at Peeta and I. We stand up and she then says.

"The doctor would like to see you now." She holds a door open for us and she follows behind.

"Third door on the left." She says as we start down a hallway. When we reach the door we step inside. I sit on the bed in the room and Peeta sits in one of the chairs against the wall. The Nurse tells us the doctor will be here soon, and she heads out the door. So this is it. Time to check up on my baby. I thought about all the names I had said I liked Poppy, Aspen, Posy, and Juniper. But only one really stands out to me now.

Poppy.

I don't even know if the baby is a girl or boy yet, but the name just seems to fit. Little Poppy Mellark. Poppy was a flower, I had only seen a few ever in my life, and once I saw a few in the meadow. But, the name just stood out to me, It seemed perfect.

"Peeta, Did I tell you all the baby names I liked?" I ask him, he turns his head from the window he was looking out of and turns to me.

"I think so." He says looking a bit confused.

"I like Poppy." I say to him.

"Poppy." He says repeating me. "I like it." He says giving me a smile.

"Have you decided on any middle names?" I ask him.

"I have thought on a few, but I only like two." He says to me, waiting for me to ask which ones, so I do.

"Which ones?" I ask.

"Hazel and Skye." He says. Poppy Hazel Mellark. I kind of like it. But we are totally ignoring the fact that the baby could be a boy, But I guess we think it's a girl. Then we hear a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" It was the voice none other than Doctor Aurelius. I didn't know he did pregnancies too, but I'm glad it's someone I already know.

"Doctor Aurelius!" Peeta says. He had to spend a lot of time Peeta because of the whole hijacking situation. "I didn't know you helped with pregnancies?"

"I don't, that's not why I'm here." He says. He has a bit of excitement in his tone. I've never heard him with any good news, or something happy before. Except for when he told us Peeta could come back to district twelve after the whole rebellion was over.

"Than what brings you here?" I ask him. He walks over to sit in a chair across the room form both me and Peeta. It had wheels on it, and he rolls over toward Peeta and I. He sets his hand on the edge on the bed and says.

"We think we might have a way to cure Peeta of his hallucination problem." I felt my jaw almost drop to the floor, in shock, and in awe. Peeta could really be saved from these memories.

"What?" Me and Peeta both say in unison.

"We have been testing it for a while, and we aren't sure if it will work, but it will definitely stop Peeta from having those hallucinations. It would be almost as if he never even got hijacked. He might remember few things, but not big enough memories to make him want to attack you again." He says looking up at both of us.

"That's amazing." Is all I can manage to say, It finally sinks in that I could have the boy with bread I met back when we were only sixteen.

"That's Fantastic." Peeta says.

"Yes, but we aren't sure when it will be ready, we will probably have it one of the next few times you come back up for the baby. Oh, and Congratulations. " he says.

"Thank you." I say. "So the next few weeks we might be receiving the cure for it? Would it be like a pill or something?"

"No, we would have to give him the medication we are working on. That is the cure for it. After a couple weeks his hallucinations should be gone for good." He says. "But I can't tell you much more, I must go. Your doctor will be here soon, I will call you both with more of the details soon. Goodbye." He walks out the door and shuts it behind him.

Peeta won't ever try to attack me, or have Capitol memories ever again.

That's just what we need, The old Peeta.


	15. Chapter 15 The Connection

**A/N Hey guys! Back for Chapter 15 already! I think I already have the next 2 Chapters ready, But I refuse to post them until I have 50 reviews! Chapter 16 will come out after 40, and 17 after 50. So review if you love Katniss and Peeta! Oh! And in this chapter I will use some of the idea's I have gotten in reviews! So review, and give ideas! I now give you, Chapter 15!**

Real or Not Real? By Olivia Isbill

Chapter 15

**Peeta POV**

Did he really just say that? Dr. Aurelius really just told us that I might not ever go all mutt? We would just have to wait a while for the cure, hopefully it's tested, and I won't die. Dr. Aurelius is a good doctor though, he's helped through most of this process, and I trust him…Now.

After another moment of starring off out the window, the doctor comes in. Her name tag says "Dr. Falco" She seemed pretty nice, she would be helping us with the baby for the next 8 months.

"Hello Katniss, I'm Dr. Falco, I will be your doctor during your pregnancy." She says smiling. She better be a good doctor.

"Hi." Katniss says plainly.

"Well, so first things first, the baby." The doctor says. She talks to us about becoming parents, and the responsibilities, and all sorts of stuff, but I am just anxious to find out the baby's gender.

The doctor put some kind on Katniss' stomach, and put some camera thing on the gel. Up on a little screen next to the hospital bed was the baby. Ultra sounds were pretty cool. The baby was only a month along in there. It was so small! I couldn't believe that was my baby in there.

"So, as you can see here, the baby is a girl." The doctor says. My face light up and so does Katniss'. We both wanted a girl, I would have been fine with a boy, but Katniss wanted a baby girl. That's what we are getting too.

**Katniss POV**

I was shocked at the news, but my face lit up. I knew it! My own little baby girl.

Poppy.

I was almost positive on the name, I really liked it. I wanted to carry on my mother's tradition with the whole baby plant names. But I liked it. Poppy Hazel Mellark or Poppy Skye Mellark. I wasn't sure, but I think I liked Hazel better just because that was Gale's mother's name. Poppy. I couldn't shake the connection between that name. Thinking that only reminded me of one thing.

The bread.

I remember not being able to shake my connection with Peeta during the reaping, because of the bread. He was the sweetest person I have ever known. Prim was also very kind and considerate of others. But me? Not so much. Peeta didn't even know me when we were eleven. Well, I didn't know him. He sure did know me, because he loved me. And I think shortly after the games started and we were in that cave, I realized I loved him too. I just wouldn't admit it.

A/N Sorry for the short chapter! Next 2 will be longer! Maybe 2,000 words! It depends. I've been having writers block, but you guy's help with the suggestions! Please review!

Bye!


	16. Chapter 16 Prepparation

A/N: Thanks so much guys! I love hearing from you guys! Continue to review please! Here were the stats for my story! Thanks again! 40 reviews! 50 reviews for chapter 17!

**9,896 Hits** and **2,340 Visitors**

Real or Not Real? By Olivia Isbill

Chapter 16

_**~4 Months later~**_

**Katniss POV**

So I'm about five months along now with my baby girl

Poppy Hazel Mellark.

I loved that name, and soon a brand new baby girl would own that name. I was definitely showing. My stomach was getting pretty big. People around seemed to start noticing. Caesar Flickerman wanted to do an interview with us about the happily married with a baby on the way, Victors. He is supposed to drop by sometime today with the camera crew and himself. I figured I should probably put on some nice clothes, but I can only wear T-shirts. Peeta's T-shirts. None of mine fit anymore because of my baby. So me and Peeta decided to go shopping before the interview. I finally got out of bed, which took some effort, and went downstairs. Peeta made some cheese buns, and we both sat down at the table and ate.

"So, where do you want to go shopping?" Peeta asked me.

"Um, How about the dress shop by the florist?" I asked him. He nodded his head, and we continued to eat Peeta's famous cheese buns. We ate in silence for a while, and then Peeta spoke up again.

"What do you think Caesar will talk about during the interview?"

"The baby, our wedding, our lives." I told him. I gave him a smile and he gladly smiled back.

"Aren't you glad there aren't any more games? No more innocent deaths. Our little Poppy will grow up without watching those terrible games. She will have a perfect life." He said smiling at me again. I loved his comforting smiles; they always reminded me of when we were in the cave, during the games. He always smiled just like that then. I'm not sure why, but he did.

We finished eating and went off to the dress shop. We of course had to look in the maternity section, because I'm obviously pregnant. We glanced around for a bit then I heard Peeta call for me. I walked over to where he was and he unhooked a dress from the rack and showed it to me. It was a beautiful blue dress. About the same color of the one I wore on the reaping, almost four years ago. Look how far we've come. From trying to survive those horrible games, to getting fake engaged. From being sent back into the games for the Quarter Quell, and leading a rebellion and killing Coin and Snow. The last four years seemed to flash before my eyes. I couldn't take it, before I knew it I was sobbing into Peeta's shoulder. He didn't mind of course because he was always there for me. I really did love the dress, but it brought back a little bit too many memories. He seemed to notice and put it back where it belonged. After I stopped crying like a baby, we searched the racks even more. Again Peeta found a lovely green dress. No memories for this one, so we walked up to the counter and paid for it. The cashier dropped it into a bag, and then Peeta and I were on our way, back to my home in the Victor's Village. We stepped out of the dress shop, hand in hand and walked back the long way. We walked in silence and then Peeta said

"I love you Katniss." He turned to me and smiled. I smiled back and easily replied.

"I love you too, Peeta."


	17. Chapter 17 Spying

A/N YAY! 50 reviews! Just kidding! I was going to wait for 50, but I couldn't! So 18 goes up after 50 reviews. Keep reviewing! Thanks guys! It's a really big help with you guys reading my story, I think I only have about 7 or 8 chapters left. I'm sorry! Without furthermore, I give you chapter 17!

Real or Not Real? By Olivia Isbill

Chapter 17

**Katniss POV**

We walked back to our home in the Victor's Village and I rushed upstairs to change my clothes. I put on the new green dress we bought at trotted back down the stairs. I sat down on the couch with Peeta went the doorbell rang, It was Caesar and the camera crew. He came in and sat down on the chair across from the couch. Everyone greeted one another, then we quickly got started for the interview.

"So, Katniss, Peeta, How is life back here in District 12?" Caesar asks.

"It's great." I say.

"Wonderful, we find ways to keep ourselves busy." Peeta says smiling.

"Well, I can see you've been busy! Katniss, when is the baby due?" he asks me.

"In November. It's a girl. Poppy Hazel Mellark." I say smiling up at Peeta, he smiles back, and we both look back at Caesar.

"Since the wedding, and the baby, how hard have your lives been?" He asks looking mainly towards Peeta.

"It's been kind of difficult actually. Dr. Aurelius has been working on a cure for the hijacking. It's supposed to be ready soon, my memories won't be so fuzzy anymore." Peeta says.

"Well that's great." Caesar says looking at the Camera. " Well we have time for one last question. Are both of you too happy with your lives." The question shocks me for a moment. Why wouldn't I be happy, everything is perfect.

Me and Peeta both nod our heads and say yes, then in almost five minutes Caesar and the cameras are out of the house.

**Gale POV**

I watch as Caesar Flickerman and the crew of cameras leave Katniss' house. I'm across the street from her house in a bush, hiding, spying. Soon Katniss will realize I'm the one she still loves, she loves me, not bread boy in there. Tally and I are just friends, we never even dated. I had to make Katniss think I was happy for them, or she would've hated me forever. But she won't hate me soon enough, she will love me. Just like she used too. We will be together, forever and ever.

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter, but what is up with Gale? He still loves Katniss, what will he do to get her back? How did you like the short part of Gale's POV? I think it might be a tad OOC, but not too far off. Well hoped you liked it! Sorry it was short, really long next chapter! Review!**


	18. Chapter 18 The Note

**A/N only a few chapters left! Maybe a sequel? Hmm? Tell me if you want a sequel to my story, maybe about their daughter Poppy? Hmm? Anyways, review of course! I love you all! Here is chapter 18!**

Real or Not Real? By Olivia Isbill

Chapter 18

**Gale POV**

They have been in there for some time now. I wonder if now is the time to make my move. But, no I can't, not until she is alone. Then part one of my mission with commence. And Katniss will be mine.

**Katniss POV**

After Caesar and the Camera guys all left, me and Peeta decided to watch some movies and eat some popcorn. We were both sitting on the couch, his arms around my waist, my head on his shoulder. Our typical position. We watched about two movies until Peeta said.

"It's getting late, we should go up to bed." He yawned a bit, and then sat up. I was already about half-asleep so I was perfectly fine with going up to bed. He started to walk away when I grabbed his arm.

"Carry me?" I ask with an innocent smile. He sighs, and then smiles. He picks me up and carries me up the stairs into our bedroom. My stomach is starting to hurt a bit, but not as much as It was when we found out I was pregnant. He lays me down on my side of the bed, and climbs in onto the other side. I pull the blanket up to my chin and easily fall asleep. I haven't had a nightmare in a while, and I didn't have one at first, then my dream started to get worse…

_I had just had my baby, my beautiful baby girl. Peeta was holding her and I asked to hold her again. I did and she was so sweet, so beautiful, she is my baby. Then I heard a knock on the hospital door, I said for them to come in and in walks none other than President Snow. He smiles his wickedly smile, and comes over and snatches the baby from me, I started to freak out as he started to leave the room. Peeta ran out the door, and he never came back. Soon a Nurse came back and had told me Peeta, and Poppy were killed by Snow, I started sobbing. And screaming, and yelling, and crying. The Capitol took away everything I had left to love. I couldn't take it. I hated it. Then Snow came in with the lifeless bodies of my husband, and my baby._

**Gale POV**

They watched some movies and went back upstairs. I decided I could easily get Katniss now. I had too. I waited about ten minutes before I started running to their porch. I turned the knob on the door, which was locked. But Katniss would've put a spare key somewhere. I look under the mat, under a rock, and finally find it in a potted plant. I put the key in the whole and gently turn the knob. Thank god the door doesn't creak. I take the key out of the door knob and toss it back into the plant. I carefully shut the door and tip-toe upstairs. There are about three different bedrooms upstairs, one is already filled with stuff for a baby, wait, Her and Peeta were supposed to meet Tally a couple months ago, after she told me about the baby I asked her to meet Tally. I guess they forgot because I did too. I was too busy planning to get my Catnip back, Peeta doesn't deserve her. He's just full of lies.

I look into the room next to the babies, which has been turned into a studio for Peeta's paintings. I can't believe him. Turning a room that could be used for Katniss for him? He's so selfish. But of course Katniss loves him.

Being in District 2 has gotten me to thinking, I was so closed to Katniss, I told her I loved her, I kissed her, but now she was married, baby on the way. Living with…._Him. _I wondered If what I was doing was right, but of course it was, It was what should of happened. I should've been with Katniss. She should have loved ME! NOT HIM!

My anger gets the best of me, and I push the next bedroom door open. Katniss and Peeta are both asleep; Katniss' head is on Peeta's chest. Stupid Peeta, he ruined everything! I set my note down on the nightstand next to Katniss and flee the room as quick as possible. I run down the stairs, trying not to make any noise and rush out the door.

**Katniss POV**

I wake up screaming from my nightmare. Peeta turns around and holds me close.

"It's alright Katniss, It was only a nightmare. Nothing is going to happen." He says reassuring me. I rest my head on his shoulder and cry it out. What if that really happened? What if President Snow had won, and killed 2 people I loved? My life would be miserable. After I stop crying I lay back down for a bit and Peeta goes downstairs to make breakfast. Just some muffins. The last time we had muffins was months ago, before Peeta and I were speaking to each other, before he proposed, before we got married, Before he had another hallucination, and before we found out I was pregnant.

I sit up from the bed and prop myself up on my elbow. Peeta brought me some tea and set it on my nightstand. But that's not the only thing resting on my nightstand. A note. From who? Peeta? No, he tells me things, there's nothing he could only write down. I read the note, over and over trying to take this all in. It's from Gale.

_Dear Catnip,_

_I'm back. In District 12. I needed to talk to you. Come Hunting with me today. Be out in the woods at noon. It's important._

_Your best friend, _

_Gale._

I set the note down and hop downstairs. I sit down at the kitchen table and take this all in.

What does Gale want?


	19. Chapter 19 Real or Not Real?

A/N: Hey guys! So I think this is the last chapter of my story, But I'm thinking about a sequel. So, Thank you to all for subscribing. I love you all(: Hope you guys like this chapter! Review for Devious Gale! Or review cause you love me too! Bye!

Real or Not Real? By Olivia Isbill

**Gale POV **

I ran out of the house as fast as possible and ran into the woods, it's about one o'clock in the morning now. I can sleep out here until morning when Katniss arrives. If she decides to arrive, but why wouldn't she? She is my best friend. She loves me too. Maybe not the way I want tot love her. But she loves me, as a friend, or a brother. Either way, she loves me.

I slither underneath the fence and jog out into the woods. I travel far enough in, to get to the lake. I find a flat rock on the sandy shore of the lake. I rest my head on my arm, and eventually fall asleep. Having a dream

_Gales Dream_

_I was walking into the woods, with Katniss, our arms looped through each others. We walked into the clearing by the lake, a big clearing. Something was set up. Four rows of benches set up, four on each side of an aisle. I look over at Katniss and see she is smiling. Then I realize what's going on, our wedding. We walked together down the aisle, our friends and family sitting on benches on both sides. We stand up by the altar, the preacher man talking. I can't help but notice Peeta in the crowd of people. What is he doing here? Maybe If me and Katniss actually got married he would still be friends with her. The preacher goes on and I end up saying _

"_I do." Katniss says the same, and the preacher then says._

"_If there is anyone who wishes these to shall not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace."_

_That's when I see it, Peeta. He jumps up into the air and says "I object!" He runs up next to Katniss and whispers something into her ear. Then he stands in front of both of us, facing the crowd of people, occasionally glancing back at Katniss._

"_I hate to object but, I like Katniss. I have since we were five. She sang the valley song to all of us and even the birds stopped to listen. She doesn't only have a wonderful voice, she is brave, and strong, and tough. I allied her in the games, and we both conquered all. We did it, but only could've together. We went through the Quarter Quell together, and being in District 13. I love you Katniss, I can't see you like this. I need you…" He says trailing off. Katniss lifts her head up meeting his eyes, then she asks him "You love me, Real or Not Real?"_

"_Real." He says. Katniss takes one look up at my face, I'm utterly shocked. She gives me a kiss on the cheek, and runs into Peeta's arms. They hug, and eventually kiss. She was supposed to be mine! Why would she leave me for him! He doesn't even really love her! I bet he's lying! The crowd awws, and I stand up and run into the woods. Then, I wake up to Katniss shaking me._

"Gale, you're here. What did you need me for?" she asks. Guess I slept longer than I thought.

**Katniss POV**

"Oh," he says "I wanted you to come with me."

"What? Where?" I ask him. What does he want?

"Come with me, live with me. We could be together. Make each other happy." He says, smiling a little.

"Gale," I start "Are you crazy? I'm married to Peeta, and If you can't tell I'm five months pregnant. I love Peeta, he loves me. I can't just leave him!" I started to yell towards the end. He looks hurt, but then he looks devious.

"Then I will have to make you come." He says. Before I can tell what's going on I have a sack over my head. Then I'm carried away into something that sounds like a hovercraft. Then The sack s taken off my head, and I black out.

A/N: End of Story Cliffhanger! Haha! My new story will be out soon, I think it we be called Always, stay tuned for it! Review!


	20. Chapter 20 SEQUEL

HEY GUYS!

So Go check out my Sequel to this story!

Always!

It continues the story from Real Or Not Real, so go check that out!


End file.
